Revelations
by shadygirl85
Summary: This fic is about what could possibly have happened after ...And Jesus brought a Casserole. Please read and review because this is my first fic.


This fic occurs right after the season 1 finale (…And Jesus Brought a Casserole) when no one knows that Max isn't dead

This fic occurs right after the season 1 finale (…And Jesus Brought a Casserole) when no one knows that Max isn't dead. It's what I think might have happened and the secrets that the characters could've revealed.

****

Revelations

It was an unusually dark evening and there was a man walking down an alley, smoking a cigarette. His face was shrouded in the dim night. Although his face couldn't be seen he seemed to be pensive. The direction he was heading was unknown. Then, when he stepped into some light his identity was revealed, it was none other than Donald Lydecker, who was Max's former tormentor.

As he continued walking his thoughts came charging at him like the cavalry. Overwhelming thoughts of what he had done and what had happened to Max deepened his sorrow. 'Damnit, I should have told Max the truth when I had the chance, but I blew it. My insecurity on the topic controlled me and I shouldn't have let it; my own training program should've taught me to control my insecurities.' After having this thought Lydecker suddenly started to sob on the sleeve of his shirt.

Meanwhile, Logan was at his place trying to cope with the death of his best friend and love of his life, Max. He hadn't gone out since the night of her unexpected death. He would ball his eyes out quite often because he missed Max so much. In fact his eyes were bloodshot and puffy from all the crying and sleepless nights he'd been having.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. As Logan got up he fixed his composure so that he wouldn't seem that shaken up. It was unbelievable, even Logan had to blink his eyes simultaneously in order to make sure he was seeing whom he thought he was seeing. Surprisingly, it was Lydecker standing there on the entrance to Logan's apartment. "Can I come in?" said Lydecker sheepishly. "Umm, sure," Logan said in a confused voice.

Both men settled in Logan's living room and Logan offered Lydecker a drink. "So what can I help you with Mr. Lydecker?" said Logan with a firm voice. "Well, you're the only person I can talk to now that I'm a fugitive; now I know how it feels," said Lydecker. "Not the greatest feeling in the world is it Lydecker?" said Logan in a mocking voice. "No, but that's not what I came to talk about. This is going to be a bit shocking…by the way do you have any type of alcoholic beverages here?" said Lydecker in a nervous voice. Caught off guard Logan replied, "Yeah, I think I have some beer in the fridge." 

Both men then proceeded into the kitchen to get some beer. Luckily, Logan found some year old beer in the back. "I guess this ancient beer will have to do besides its probably fermented already," said Logan jokingly. He handed Lydecker a can and took one himself, with some brief hesitation.

"Anyhow, I have something very serious to tell you Logan; I can't keep this to myself anymore," said Lydecker. "What happened? Please tell me," said Logan with great interest. "Okay, I'll tell you, but first promise me that you won't tell a soul what I'm going to tell you." said Lydecker. "Sure, I promise," said Logan now with more interest and concern. "First, I'll give you a little background information and then I'll work up to what I'm going to tell you. I'd been working with Manticore since a few years before Max was born. I married an incredible woman named Alicia, who was my wife for three wonderful years. In our third year of marriage she got pregnant and unbeknownst to me she was the target of Manticore's genetic engineering projects. Madame X was behind it and when I found out I told her not to do it, but she bribed me with lots of money and a promotion. Unfortunately, I agreed and my wife and baby were taken away. I am so sorry now and I a completely remorseful for what I did. It's the biggest regret I've had in my whole life," said Lydecker in a shaky voice. 

By this time Lydecker was crying like a baby. Logan was trying to console him and eventually Lydecker did gain his composure again. "When my wife had our baby she was murdered shortly after. It nearly tore me up inside, but my little girl kept me going even though I treated her like a lab rat too. I couldn't act too obvious or I'd be murdered too. That's why I didn't put all my effort into taking her back because I didn't want her back in that horrible place. I also couldn't do it because she reminded me too much of her mother," said Lydecker. "So where's your daughter now?" asked Logan. "She's dead!" exclaimed Lydecker. "That's so sad, who was she?" asked Logan. "I don't know if you can handle the answer," said Lydecker. "Yes, I can!" yelled Logan. "Are you sure that no matter what my answer is that you can handle it?" asked Lydecker. "Yes, I'm sure, now tell me," yelled Logan. Lydecker's voice was cracking and tears were welling up in his eyes as he said "Max." "Oh my god! I don't believe it; that's impossible," said Logan with disgust. "It's true, but I didn't have the guts to tell her the truth and now she's gone forever." Said Lydecker in dismay. 

"It's okay, I never told Max something important that I meant to tell her either. To think she died in my arms and I didn't even tell her then because I thought she would make it, but I should have told her," said Logan in an ashamed voice. "You can confide in me son and by the way call me Donald from now on," said Lydecker in a friendly voice. "Sure…Donald," said Logan. "To tell you the truth Donald I never told Max how I truly felt about her. I never told her how much I loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of my life," Logan said, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Well, Mr. Cale I'll be here for you if you ever need a friend," said Lydecker. "It's okay, call me Logan," said Logan in a cheerier voice. Logan knew that no matter what Lydecker had done he was sorry for it all. With that epiphany Logan decided to be a friend to Lydecker and that both of them would get over their loved one's death together.

After finishing their beers and their conversation they ended the visit courteously. " Goodnight Logan, I'll keep in touch with you and we can get together and talk again, that is if I'm still alive," said Lydecker. "That'd be great, see ya around," said Logan. "Oh yeah, thanks for helping me make it through the night. I'm grateful that you even took the time to listen to me," said Lydecker. "Yeah, anytime," said Logan. They both said goodbye to each other and Lydecker left.

Although Max was gone, Logan now felt closure. He knew that Lydecker could relate even if it was a little to how he felt and vice versa. Deep down both men still secretly wished that Max weren't gone, but what could they do about it? Life would just have to return to normal without Max around, but things would still be entirely different. 

END

By: ~*Monique*~

This was my first DA fic ever so please review or flame it, but please go easy on me.

*Disclaimer- I do not own Dark Angel or any of it's logos, etc., although I wish I did. I only wrote this for entertainment. So don't even try to sue me because I don't have money.


End file.
